Survive
by Izzy2119
Summary: You were just a call girl till he showed up. He took you with him, gave you a place, and a purpose. You love him, but does he feel the same? And why is that perv Orochimaru looking you over? Cute HidanxOC  Rated M for language and icky Orochimaru-ness


Sooo, the inspiration for this story steams from a song by Rise Against called Survive. You should go listen to it now...then listen to it while reading this. Go ahead, I'll wait

You done? Good. I was getting scared you forgot about me.

Anyway this is about Hidan saving you and the powers of love and surviving hardships and...stuff. Oh and Orochimaru is still in the Akatsuki... Blech.

* * *

I own nothing!

You slowly followed him, trying to keep up with his long strides. He had his hand around yours, it was so warm and big. It made you feel a strange sense of being secure and in a place of perfect serenity. He gently tugged on your hand when ever you started slowing down. "I'm sorry..." you apologized, looking down at the ground. He stopped as you spoke and released your hand to turn around and face you. Your gaze was still fixed on the ground, you couldn't look him in the eyes, you weren't worthy enough...

"You don't need to keep saying sorry!" he said in his husky voice.

"Bu-but..." you stuttered out trying not to cry, but your eyes betrayed you as tears leaked from them. You sobbed quietly and hoped he wouldn't notice...but he did notice.

"You don't need to cry." he said in a softer voice and gently lifted your head up, Your eyes met with his. His pale blue eyes looking into your blueish green ones[okay if I got the wrong color eyes for Hidan I'm sorry... I have no idea what color they really are cause I've seen 5 different pics with different eye colors for him...so I just went with blue cause that color suits him more] Even though you were balling your eyes out, your eyes were blank. They had no emotion in them, just dead looking. Since _that day_, you've always had that blank stare. Not the slightest emotion in your eyes ever reflected, no matter how sad, mad, or happy you were. He took the sleeve of his Akatsuki robe and wiped your tears away. "Can't have none of that for when you meet Jerk-sam- I mean Leader-sama." Hidan said taking your hand again and lead the way. You looked at his back with gratitude and admiration...he was truly your savior.

~a couple hours ago~

The bright lights flashed in the certain part of the village. You looked out at the crowd of men walking by your compartment. As usual your eyes were blank as you watched them go. You sighed and brushed your hair and rearranged your light pink kimono. You were suppose to entice the men but you didn't feel like it at the moment, besides if they wanted you they just had to go and pay. The small door opened to the small room you were in.

"Aki! You've got one, third room." the man said holding the door open for you. You stepped out and nodded to him. He watched you as you walked to the room you were suppose to go to, you knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." said a husky voice. You opened the door and closed it behind you.

"Welcome, sir. I hope you enjoy my services." you said bowing.

"No need to bow." the man said.

"As you wish, sir." you said coming back up. You started at the man, he had on one of those Akatsuki cloaks, but you'd never seen this particular one. He had grayish hair slicked back, blue eyes, and a pentacle around his neck. "What would you like, sir?" you said standing perfectly still.

"Hmmm, aren't you a little young?" he asked examining you.

"Does it matter? I mean I don't mean to be rude sir, but didn't you ask for me?" you asked standing rooted to the spot.

"I just asked for the best girl available... Still didn't think you'd be this young. How old are you?" he asked coming closer.

"I just turned 17, sir." you said shifting on your feet.

"So young... Sit." he ordered sitting on the ground himself.

"Sir?" you asked confused.

"Do as I say!" he said raising his voice slightly. You obeyed and sat across from him. He continued to examine you. "Soo, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"What do you mean, sir?" you asked back.

"First off no 'sir' crap, its Hidan... And second I mean why are you whoring yourself out? Is it money?" he asked looking at you.

"well Mr. -"

"no Mr. just Hidan."

"Okay...Hidan, this is really the only way I've know how to live. My mother died when I was small Then when I turned 12 my father sold me to this brothel." you explained. There was always at least one guy that asked you this question.

"Ah I see... So you've been at it since 12?" Hidan asked as if thinking it to himself.

"Correct." you answered simply.

"Interesting..." he replied. What happened for the rest of the time was...different. Instead of forcing himself upon you, he just talked to you about different things. His religion, beliefs, need to kill, immortality, some guy named Kakuzu. It was a nice change of pace. You hung onto his every word until...

"Times up!" came a hard voice and loud knock.

"Hmmm..." Hidan said in a thinking manner.

"Is something wrong? I'm sorry you spent money on just talking." you said getting up.

"Oh it wasn't a waste. In fact it was nice. You interest me." Hidan said getting up as well.

"Hidan?" you questioned.

"Your eye's in particular. No matter what I told you, or what you told me, they stayed the same. Not changing, not for anything." he explained looking into your eyes.

"They've always been like that." you said looking away blushing.

"Well I just might need you to come with me." he said grabbing your wrist and leading you down to the counter where the men paid.

"Huh?" you asked as you followed him.

"Sir, I want her!" Hidan said to the brothel owner.

"Excuse me?" he said eying Hidan.

"I-want-to-buy-her!" Hidan said slowly.

"H-Hidan?" you asked looking at him, shocked.

"I'm sorry sir but she isn't for sale." the owner said smugly. You felt your heart slightly drop. Even though you knew the answer, it still hurt.

"How much?" Hidan asked.

"Sir?" the owner said.

"HOW MUCH!" Hidan demanded.

"You're serious, aren't you, young man?" the owner asked.

"If course... Here." Hidan said digging into his cloak and brought out a rather large pouch. "100,000 … Just for her." Hidan said putting the pouch in front of the owner. Both your eyes and the owners widened.

"Fine. Take her." he said putting the pouch into his pocket. "Leave." he said.

"Lets go." Hidan said pulling you out of the brothel, out of hell, out from the only place you ever really knew as home.

~back to present~

And now you were in front of what looked like a cave. "Welcome, er...home I guess." Hidan said walking in.

"Um..." you said hesitantly following him.

"Hey Hid- oh hell~o, yeah." said a, what you thought was a man with long blond hair.

"Um hi." you said waving at the man nervously.

"Stay away!" was all Hidan said to the feminine man, and dragged you along what looked like a hallway. The cave you entered looked nothing like a cave at all. It looked like a hideout... Well naturally.

"Go." Hidan said pushing you through a door. There you were in a small room with two chairs separated like a desk type table. One of the chairs was turned so you couldn't see who was in it. And the other was on the other side of the desk facing the unknown person.

"Welcome, young one." said a low voice [Okay, lets get something straight. I have NO IDEA what Leader-sama (AKA Pein...or whatever) sounds like or how he talks or what the Akatsuki's hideout or whatnot looks like because I have stopped watching the anime... And reading the manga for that matter... I stopped right after Orochimaru brought back the dead Hokages. Yeeeeeah, I'm that far behind.. Yet I know a bit about what happens. Knowledge is power!]

"Um... G-good afternoon." you said bowing low.

"No need to bow, sit." he said still not turning around.

"Y-yes, sir." you said and sat in the available chair.

"Oh, no sir business. Just call me Leader-sama." he said, and even though you couldn't see him, you were sure he was smiling somewhat evily.

"Y-yes." you said looking down getting a sense of déjà vu. Then there was an awkward pause.

"So Hidan bought you...from a brothel? Said you had potential?" Leader-sama said in an intrigued voice.

"H-how do you know all that?" you asked quiet curious, because Hidan had never left your side the whole trip to the hideout.

"I have my ways." he said in a low chuckle. "But the matter is Aki, that _I _think you do have potential. And properly trained, that potential can be of great use to the Akatsuki. Would you like to be part of our 'little family' ?" Leader-sama asked turning to face you at last. You just looked at the piercings between his eyes,

"Uh... I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think I have potential. I have been nothing but a vessel for sex all my life. How can I be of any use?" you asked looking down ashamed.

"Aki... Look at me." Leader-sama demanded softly. You slowly lifted your head till your eyes met his. "Well well well, Hidan was right. Your eyes are very interesting. I sense a great power within you. A hateful, angry, vengeful power; that is the key. That is why we must have you!" Leader-sama said not breaking the eye contact. You just nodded slightly,

"I guess I could try" you said looking down again.

"Very good. Hidan-san is busy so Deidara will show you around. Just tell him that that is a direct order from me." Leader-sama said with an evil smile.

"Th-thank you!" you said getting up and bowing before heading to the door. As you left the room you heard him chuckle lightly. You walked out and sighed. "Sweet Jesus that was scary!" you said and walked down the hall. You were almost instantly met with the long haired guy from before.

"So are you one of us, yeah?" he asked examining you,

"Uh yeah I guess...um who is D-Deidara?" you asked looking around. The blond just laughed.

"That would be me, yeah. Hey whats up with your eyes?" he asked looking into your eyes.

"I don't know? Why do you say 'yeah' ?" you asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... I... That is... It's cause... I don't really know, yeah." he said scratching his head in thought.

"Um... Okay. Leader-sama said that you were to show me around." you explained.

"Oh... Sure I guess...damn I hate babysitting" he said the last part under his breath as he walked away from you. You sighed and followed him.

"This is the lounge, although its not used often cause we're always on missions, yeah" he said walking into a living room type room. He walked on, "And these are our rooms, yeah. I'm assuming yours is gonna be the empty one there, yeah" he said pointing to the room farthest on the left.

"Interesting...yeah." you said mocking Deidara.

"Brat." he said quietly. "Out there is where we train. Your training will start tomorrow by the way, yeah." Deidara said smirking. He walked past a huge room that looked like an outdoor training ground area. He started walking again so you had to run to catch up with him. "And this is th-"

"You BOUGHT her with OUR MONEY!" you heard a man scream.

"Hey, it was worth it!" you recognized this voice as Hidans. You and Deidara walked into what looked to be a kitchen.

"Well if it isn't the whore now!" said a guy with an Akatsuki cloak and most of his face covered. You looked down at the ground in embarrassment and shame.

"Hey, that wasn't called for Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled at the man.

"You wasted money on a dirty little whore! Anything is called for!" Kakuzu said glaring at you. You just started to back out of the room with tears sliding down your face.

"Awww, you're making her cry, yeah." Deidara said in a mock pity voice.

"Shut up, Deidara!" Hidan growled.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to buy her! Precious, precious money wasted. Not even on something good! Just a little useless filthy slut!" Kakuzu spat out towards you. You just turned on your heel and ran out of the room.

"Aki!" Hidan yelled after you. You just ran all the way back into Leader-sama's room. You barged in your face a crying mess.

"I don't wanna do this!" you cried standing in the middle of the floor.

"And why would that be, Aki dear? Don't listen to Kakuzu, he's just a money hungry bastard." Leader-sama said from his chair.

"I don't want to be here if all I'm gonna be treated as is a slut! I've had 5 miserable years of that already! I don't want it anymore!" you said tears flying out your eyes.

"AKI!" Hidan yelled as he ran into the room. "Don't... Listen... To...Kakuzu... He's a... Bastard!" he panted out looking at you.

"See Aki? Someone wants you here." Leader-sama chuckled out. Hidan just glared at him.

"Please stay. At least for awhile." Hidan pleaded more than asked. You looked at him then to Leader-sama.

"I-I guess I'll try... But-" you started, wiping tears from your eyes.

"Kakuzu won't say anything to you. I'll make sure of it." Leader-sama said.

"Thank you." you said bowing then left the room with Hidan.

"And I'll make sure hes nice too." Hidan said walking you towards your room.

"Thanks." you said warmly. Once you got to your room you smiled at him then went into your room. It was just an ordinary room; a bed, a dresser, random stuff. You looked in the dresser and saw an array of different ninja outfits. You took your kimono off and changed into a tank top and some pants. You went over to the bed and laid down on it. You weren't sure what all this peace was, it was something new to you. Your last thought as you drifted into sleep, was knowing that you would get a good nights rest.

~a month later~

Living with the Akasuki wasn't that bad. You had met most of them over the past month. Kakuzu pretty much stayed away from you. Deidara had taken you under his wing. You were like the little, bratty, annoying sister he never wanted. Sasori didn't seem to mind you that much. Probably because you were always messing with Deidara which seemed to make Sasori laugh. Kisame was pretty cool, and you just kept your distance from Itachi. Zetsu didn't seem to want to eat you so you were okay with him. Leader-sama was like a father to you. You got along with Tobi, most likely cause you weren't mean to him and was his friend. And Orochimaru seemed to have some weird fixation on you, so you really didn't like him. And Hidan... He was always there for you, he would talk to you and just do random stuff with you. He was your best friend, and you had seemed to have fallen in love with him. Your training was also going well. Deidara was in charge of training you so you learned quiet quickly or be in fear of random explosion attacks. You were almost ready to be a full fledged member of the Akatsuki and go on missions... And you could finally get your own cloak!

"I want a cloak!" you whined out to Hidan one day.

"To bad. This one's mine. You'll get yours soon." Hidan said yanking his cloak away from you.

"Meanie." you huffed out, letting go of his cloak.

"I know." Hidan laughed out and patted your head.

"Hidan, we gotta go," Kakuzu's voice rang out through your door,

"Gotta go, Aki. I'll miss you." Hidan said getting up and started walking towards the door.

"I'll miss you too." you said jumping up and hugging him from behind. Hidan stopped walking for a second.

"I need to go.." he said quickly and broke lose of your grip and hurried out of your room. You felt hurt just a little.

"Stupid Hidan..." you huffed out. You walked to the training room and started kicking a tree stump. "Humph, everyone's on a mission... Even Tobi! Grrr, I need to become a member soon so maybe..." you trailed off and thought of Hidan finally accepting you. And maybe, just maybe he might fall for you too.. "I must train harder if I want to reach that goal!" you said snapping out of your daze. You were about to train more once you realized there was someone else with you. You quickly turned around and came face to face with...

"Orochimaru?" you asked.

"Yes, my sweet Aki. I have a...proposition for you." he smirked out.

"I decline!" you said making to leave, but he grabbed your arm and swung you to him.

"Oh, I think you just might want to hear it seeing as it concerns Hidan." Orochimaru said evilly.

"What?" you growled out.

"Well, lets just say that I might have the ability to send out certain ninja's and beasts to...take him down." he smirked holding you close to him.

"Hidan could kill them easily." you said trying to break free.

"Oh, but I know his weakness. And though you may not realize it, he does have one." he said evilly not letting you go.

"And what do I have to do with this?" you asked trying to sound uninterested, but you both knew it was a lie.

"I want you! And if I don't get what I want...Hidan dies." Orochimaru said licking his lips

"WHAT! No you freak!" you yelled and finally broke from his grip and started running away.

"Then Hidan dies! Funny how things happen, huh?" he said trying to guilt trip you. You stopped in your tracks and turned to face him.

"How do I know your not lying?" you asked trying to stay calm.

"How do you know I'm not?" he asked back. You just growled and stayed rooted at the spot. Orochimaru started coming closer. "Come on, you do know where he goes at night, right? He goes to brothels and fucks whores. I know you know. He doesn't want you in that sense. So let me have you, you little slut. That's all you are. Strong you may be, but under it all your just a little whore that needs sex." he whispered into your ear. His hands started pawing at your chest lightly. You were utterly disgusted, but you knew everything he said was true.

"You promise you wont kill him if I..." you started.

"Promise." he hissed out then picked you up bridal style and took you to his room.

~few days later~

You were still washing your body over and over. You just cried and washed and cried and washed some more. You felt dirty. You felt like the whore you were. It was true it was all true.

"Oh Aki, I need you for...something~" came Orochimaru's voice through the door to the shower. You shuddered slightly and finished scrubbing, got dressed, and went to his room.

"There you are, slut. I've been waiting." Orochimaru said. He had his cloak off and was undoing his kimono. "Now be a good whore and use your beautiful mouth on me." he said reveling himself to you. You shuddered again in disgust, but moved closer to him. You dropped to your knees in front of him, and slowly, you wrapped your mouth around him. "Now suck, whore!" he said thrusting into your mouth. You yelped but sucked on him, you started crying again.

'I wish this would end! I wish I was dead! I wish I was any place but here! I wish... I wish Hidan was here..' you thought...then...

"AKI!" came a loud voice as the door was kicked in. You quickly removed your mouth off the disgusting organ and moved away from lecherous snake.

"H-Hidan!" you said in joy as Hidan came into the room.

"You fucking bastard! I'm gonna kill you! I swear I am!" he yelled as he started punching the shit out of Orochimaru. You just sat there and watched in horror...then they just stopped moving.

"You okay, Aki, yeah?" Deidara said walking into the room with Sasori behind him. Deidara came over to you as Sasori went to sort things out with Hidan and Orochimaru.

"I-I'm okay.." you said with a fake smile and your regular blank stare.

"Stop lying brat, yeah." Deidara said hugging you. You were shocked at the hug but you started to cry into his cloak. After a couple hours in which Deidara and Leader-sama talked to you, it was decided that Orochimaru was to leave the Akatsuki. You were now in your room on your bed thanking God that the nightmare was over.

"Aki?" came a soft voice from your door.

"You can come in Hidan." you sighed out and sat up slightly.

"You okay?" he asked coming in and sitting on the bed.

"I am now... Thanks." you said leaning over so you were resting against Hidan.

"I thought something was wrong when you stopped doing talking and training." he said stroking your hair.

"H-Hidan?" you said in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?" he said looking at you.

"Y-you don't need to go to br-brothels anymore cause I would... I would..." you stuttered out.

"You... You want to... Sleep with... Me?" he got out. You looked up and saw that he was blushing a deep red. You smiled and kissed him suddenly.

"More than anything! Oh, but... Not just sleep with you. I want to be with you. I want to have happy and fun times with you. I want to be by your side forever. I love you" you said covering your face which was now all red.

"I...I think I love you as well" Hidan stammered and and rested his head in his hand.

* * *

You peaked through your fingers and saw he was looking at you, wearing a lazy smile. He reached out and ruffled your hair a bit before bringing you close to him. He slowly removed your hands from your face, and placed his forefinger and thumb on your chin, tilting your head up. You stared into your eyes as he stared into yours. Then you smiled a beautiful smile and kissed him hard. He smirked and kiss you back with passion. You knew that you would be able to survive anything as long as Hidan was by your side.

'Life isn't like this~ Life isn't like this~ Life isn't like this~'

Oh, you're done... Sorry about that. Good? Bad? Funny? Angsty? Bah! Like you'll review anyway... *big kitteh eyes* Please review. All comments welcomed!


End file.
